The Bubble Guppies Tickling Your Fancies
by BugsBunny10
Summary: When I was in elementary school, I was nickname the "tickle monster" and that's what inspired me with these tickling stories that will really tickle your fancy just as much as its tickling the bubble guppies.
1. Chapter 1: Molly Tickling Gil

**Bubble Guppies: Tickling Your Fancies**

**Chapter 1: Gil Tickling Molly**

"And…cut. Good work everybody. That's a wrap on _Get Ready for School_," a director said. The Bubble Guppies and the rest of the crew all cheer with excitement. Everyone was high fiving one another after finishing up the guppies' first episode for season three. Molly was in her dressing room when she hears a knock on the door. "Come in," she yelled. The door open and she sees it was her co-host and best friend Gil.

"Hey Gilly."

"Hey Molly," Gil said. "Can you believe this is our third season?" Gil asked as he stand right next to his co-host. "Yeah I know," Molly answered. "I can't believe it either. Actually I couldn't wait any longer to work on a new episode."

"And our fans are probably sitting around looking stupid and wondering when's the new season gonna play as well," Gil said. Molly giggled and agreed with him. "So what's your favorite scene from the episode?" she asked.

"Hmmm…I say when you and me were playing Space School for the story scene," Gil answered. "What about you?"

"I really don't have one. It might be when we did that pop song."

"Yeah I figure you said that."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Molly. You're the most talented person I ever met." Molly giggled and turn her cheeks red after hearing Gil's compliment about her. "Thanks Gilly," she said. "So what you came here for?"

"I just came here to tell you that I'm going to get something to eat."

"Well I am hungry myself. I didn't have much to eat this morning."

"Well what does this little soft belly hungry for?" Gil asked as he poke Molly's stomach.

Molly giggled at the touch. "Don't do that, Gilly," Molly said holding her stomach. "I'm ticklish." An idea pops up in Gil's head. Ever since he and Molly have been chosen to be the hosts of the show, they have been very close and automatically became friends. Gil has known a lot about Molly but he didn't know that she was ticklish until now.

"Oh you are?" Gil said with a smirk on his face. All of a sudden, he tackles the long pink hair female on the ground. With both hands on one of her sides, Gil uses his thumbs and began tickling her belly which made Molly to giggle uncontrollably.

"AHHHAHAHAH. GILLY STOHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHT. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Molly said still laughing like crazy. "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH. GET OFF OF MEHEHEHE. AHAHAHAHA." But all that seem to do is make it worse for her. "GET…OFF…OF…ME." Molly managed to use her tail to kick Gil off of her.

She got up as fast as she could but Gil also got up the same time as she was and was right behind her tail. "Get back here. I'm not done with you," Gil yelled at Molly. The blue haired male was right behind her until he tripped over Molly's blue basketball (the same one from the _Fishketball episode). When Gil trripped, his hand was out. Just before he hit the floor, he accidentally grab something. As soon Gil hit the floor, he noticed that he was holding something and soon realized that it was Molly's bikini top that he had grabbed._

"_Uh Oh," he said. All of a sudden, Gil's cousin and co-star Deema came inside. "Hey guppies. What's shaking?" she asked in her usual jazzy voice. Molly walked up to Deema where the crazy blonde noticed her friend topless. "Uhhh Molly? Where's your top?" Deema aked her best friennd._

"_What do you mean? I have it right…" Molly places her hand on her chest and noticed that she wasn't wearing her top. She gave out a big yelp and covered herself. She was only five years old so she really haven't hit puberty just yet._

_Gil soon walk up to her but with his back turn and his eyes closed. His arm was sticking out where in his hands are Molly's top. After giving it to her, Gil apologized to her and Molly quickly forgave him since she knew it was an accident. The three friends walked out of the dressing room and got ready to get something to eat._

_While outside, Gil walked up to Molly and continue tickling her sides. "AHAHAHA. STOP. I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU GILLY" she said._

"_What? You don't like when I tickle you?" he asked. "I didn't say that. I'm saying stop before you pull off my bikini top again." The two friends giggled as they were walking in arm and arm._


	2. Chapter 2: Goby Tickling Deema

**The Bubble Guppies Tickling Your Fancies**

**Chapter 2: Goby Tickling Deema**

**It's Saturday at Goby's house. Him and Deema are in the living room watching some TV, but they are very bored since their friends are out of town for the weekend.**

"**Uhhh…I'm…so…bored," Deema said. She is hanging upside down (as usual) while sitting down on the sofa. "My brain feels so splat," Goby said sitting right next to her. "Wanna play a game?" he asked.**

"**Fine," the crazy blonde said. "What's on your mind?"**

"**How about hide-n-seek?"**

"**Oooooooooh I love hide-n-seek. Can I count?"**

"**Sure. Count up to…75." Goby's house is a two story purple house in a cul-de-sac. It was pretty big since Goby almost have the same number of family members as Molly. He lives with his parents, two older brothers and two year old sister. Deema began counting and Goby began to find a place to hide.**

"**1...2...3...4...5...," Deema counting. Goby slowly makes his way upstairs and try to find a good place to hide. He knew his room would be the first place Deema would look in so he tried the bathroom, a closet, everything. He stop for a second to hear Deema still counting.**

"**34...35...36...37...38...39."**

**Time is slowly running out. Soon Goby thought of the one place Deema wouldn't even think of finding him…in his parents' bedroom.**

"**51...52...53...54...,"**

**Goby really isn't supposed to be in his parents' bedroom since their not home and he's only supposed to be there unless he has an emergency. But since his parents are away and his older brother Jerome (who is supposed to be watching him and Deema) is sleeping, he thought Hey, there's no way I'll get caught.**

**He opens the door and turn his attention to see a large King sized bed that's three times as tall than him and decides to hide under it. But as he got to the side of the bed, Goby sees a large grayish feather sitting on a table. An idea soon hit his mind. The purple haired male remembered the time while him and Deema was on set, Deema had pulled a prank on him and he also remembered that Deema loves to laugh. So he figured to get back at her and at the same time, give her something to laugh about.**

**The dark skin male grabs the feather and puts it in his pocket and head out of the bedroom making sure everything is like what it is before Goby entered it.**

"**73...74...75," Deema said finish counting. "Ready or not, here I come."**

**Deema began seeking for Goby around the house. She first thought he was in the kitchen. Next she checked the laundry room and the garage. But so far, nothing. "He's much more good at hiding than I know," Deema said to herself. She stop inn the living room and soon thought of something that may help her. "Okay. Now if I was Goby, what would be the best place for me to hide?" She snap her fingers as she knows where Goby would hide. "Upstairs."**

**It wasn't long for Deema to realized that Goby was trying to outsmart her. The blonde hair even began to suspect that Goby was hiding in his room all this time. HE opens the door to his room and began scanning the room. Goby's room is like a sports theme. His family got a history of athletes. Deema look under his bed but no luck so far. She was now beginning that Goby have the advantage.**

"**Aww man. Where…is…he?" But little does Deema know that in the closet, Goby was watching her every move. Deema stoppeed at the left side of the bed. "Got you right where I want you," Goby whispered to himself. Without warning…**

"**GOTCHA!" Goby popped out of the closet and got a hold of Deema. The two bounced on the bed and fell to the other side of the bed. Deema was on top of Goby, but with her back turn. She stop resisting and noticed that her best friend was stroking her stomach with one of his fingers. "Uhh what are you doing?" she asked.**

**Goby pulled out the feather and places the end in her belly button as a reply. "You'll see," he said. Deema (seeing what's going on) began to show fear. That was her tickle spot.**

"**No No No. Please no," she beggeed. But Goby didn't listen to her. Instead he began shaking the feather, tickling Deema and making her laugh uncontrollably.**

"**NOT THE BELLY BUTTON! AHHHH NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! STOHOHOHOHOHOP!**

**Deema was very valuable to tickling. It's like she can't even move her own body when she gets tickled and to her, the belly button was the worst of all. "STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME ON! PLEASEHEHEHESE! HAVE MERCYCYCYCYCYCY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"**What's the matter?" GOby asked. "You can't handle the tickling?" Deema just continue to laugh her head off. But after two minutes of nonstop tickling, Goby finally stop to give her a little break. "Thank goodness," Deema said struggling to catch her breath. But little does she know was that Goby was just getting started. She climb her way on the side of the bed. "Do you love making me laugh?" she asked Goby.**

"**Yeah," Goby replied. "You're too cute to not be laughable." Deema giggled and blushed that compliment. "Well aren't you sweet?" Deema began to dreamt off in her usual fantasies. Everyone of them has to do with her and Goby. She had always found him handsome and even became more close to him after founding out the two have much more in common than just being entertainers. While dreaming, Goby was ready to go back to tickling her.**

**He slowly walk up to her and began tickling her sides. Deema got back to reality and start laughing again.**

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT AGAIN! NO MORE! UNCLE! UNCLE! HEHEHE HAHAHAHAHA" Deema laid back down on the floor with Goby on top of her still tickling her everywhere on her belly.**

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! NO MORE TICKLING! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"**

**Goby eventually stop. "Don't worry Deema," he said. "I'm almost done. I saved the best for last."**

**Uh Oh?! Goby spit on both of his hands before rubbing them together. He grab Deema's arms and slam them down on the floor to make sure she won't try to fight. He got right on top of her tail and move his hhead all the way down to her belly. He took some air in and place his opened mouth on top of her belly button and began blowing right into it.**

**The orange blonde began laughing like crazy now that Goby was giving her raspberries. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THE RASPBERRIES! HEHEHEHEHE! ANYTHING BUT THAT! HEHEHEHE" The raspberries and the sound of laughter filled up ever echo in the room. The laughter seem to increase after a tickling from Goby's tongue in her belly button. It was making Deema go crazy.**

"**HEHEHEHEHEHE! THAT'S NASTY! HAHAHAHA! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HEHEHEHEHEHE!"**

**Eventually after three minutes, the raspberries have finally stop. "Well this was fun," the dark skinned male said. "No it wasn't," Deema said trying to argue. But she knew she had fun. The two stare in each other's eyes and grew their head closer and closer until their lips were locked to one another. They pull apart for at least ten seconds and stare in each other's eyes again. The two friends soon kiss one another again. This one last much longer than the other.**

**But the lip locking soon ended with the sound of the front door opening. "We're home." Goby stop kissing his friend after the sound of that familiar voice.**

"**My parents. Their home." Goby got off of Deema and helped her up. "Listen. I gotta put this feather back in their room. Warn me if they come upstairs."**

"**Don't worry Goby. I got you," Deema said. Goby gave her a little kiss on her cheek that made Deema turn red all over on her face. She heads downstairs and greets the parents. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Brantley," she said. Goby's parents both greed her. Goby soon came downstairs.**

"**You put the feather back where you put it?" Deema asked. Goby nods. "Hey guys." The two turn their heads to that familiar voice…it was Gil.**

"**What you two up to?" Gil asked.**

**Well we we're gonna play another round of hide-n-seek, "Goby replied. "You wanna play with us?"**

"**Sure," GIl answered. So that's how the day ends with the three friends playing with each other.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nonny Tickling Oona

**The Bubble Guppies Tickling Your Fancies**

**Chapter 3: Nonny Tickling Oona**

"You and Deema kissed?" Nonny said. He and Goby are at his house talking. Goby was telling him how he torture and kissed Deema. "Yeah," Goby answered. "I don't even know how it happened. I guess it because that smile she had on her face. It was like she just pulled me in…like she was the predator and I'm her prey."

The conversation put on paused when they hear a knock on the door. Nonny went up to it and see it was Oona. He opens up the door and welcome her into his home. "Hey Nonny" she said to the orange haired male. "Hey," Nonny replied back. Oona gave him a hug. It made Nonny's cheeks turn to a bright red. "HEy Goby," Oona said finishing hugging her friend. She went up to Goby and gave him a hi-five. The purple haired female asked Nonny where her bathroom is and he pointed it out for her. As soon as Oona disappeared in the hallway and closed the bathroom door, Goby began coming up with an idea.

"You like her, don't you?" Goby asked Nonny. "What?" Nonny asked. His face was so red, he look like a tomato. The truth was that Nonny did have a crush on Oona and it can shown when the two are working together as well. For example, in the dance song for _Build Me A Building, Nonny only smiled every time Oona looked up at him._

"_Admit it," Goby said. "You like Oona."_

"_No I don't," Nonny said. His face is turning more red than normal._

"_Yes you do."_

"_No I don't."_

"_Dude…"_

"_Okay. Okay. I like Oona. I like her a lot okay? But I don't think she likes me the same way."_

"_Well you can find out yourself."_

"_How?" Goby turn his direction to his book bag. He opens up the bag and pulls out a feather-the same feather he used to tickle Deema with. "What's up with the feather?" Nonny asked._

"_Use this to tickle Oona," Goby answered. But Nonny shut that idea down. If he wants to tickle Oona, he will used both of his hands. Soon they hear the toilet flushed and following it off with the sink. The two males began hiding. As Oona opened the door to the bathroom, she head back to the living room and see that its completely empty._

"_Hello," she called out. "Nonny? Goby? Where are you guys?" Oona head upstairs and check in Nonny's room. In the room, she heads to the other side of the bunker bed inside the room and see Nonny sitting down on the floor next to his pet tarantula that was sitting in its cage motionless as if it was sleeping._

"_There you are Nonny," Oona said sitting right next to her friend. "Where's Goby?" Before she got an answered, Goby came out of nowhere and tackles her to the ground, but one thing about Oona is that she is a fighter. "GET OFF OF ME," she screamed._

"_NOW NONNY," Goby said. "I CAN'T HOLD HER FOREVER!"_

"_Now what?" Oona asked. "Nonny. What's going on?"_

"_Goby made me do this," he said. He swam up to his female friend and began putting his hands on her sides. After that, he began tickling them making Oona laugh._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! STOP! PLEASE!" Nonny did wanted to stop, but he was actually having a good time making her laugh. Well that and Goby tells him "No! No! don't stop! Keep going!" Soon Nonny sped up the tickling making Oona laugh harder. Gobby slowly got up off of her and let Nonny do the rest._

"_HEHEHE! NONNY! STOP! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NO…MORE…TICKLING! HEHEHEHEHE!"_

_Nonny was having so much fun, he stepped up the tickling to full blast. As soon as Oona had her arms up, he bagna tickling her underarms. That was probably her tickling spot. Her neck was also the last thing that Nonny tickled before coming to a hault._

_Oona signed in relieved. "OH thank goodness," she said. "Nonny you knew I don't like getting tickled."_

"_I know," he said. "I just wanna give you something to laugh about. I always like it when you laugh." Oona just turned her face. A huge smile was formed along with her cheeks turning red. "But I have to admit…" she said. "…that was fun. Thanks." She walked up to Nonny and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before checking the time on his clock._

"_Oh man. It's almost four. I better get on home." She hugged her goggled wearing friend. Seeing her stomach just inches from his, Nonny just couldn't help himself and plant one of his fingers on it and began tickling it. The purple-dressed female giggled at the reaction. "HEHEHEHEHE! STOP IT NONNY!"_

_Goby had already went home himself. Around that same time Nonny's parents had came back home as well which had ended that day._


End file.
